Still Eager
by EllipsisEndquote
Summary: Judy is very Eager to spend a night with Nick. Explicit one-shot for my story: Instincts


_AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ:_

 _Sorry to everyone for fucking up FF beyond repair, I guess._

 _I decided to switch out the smut chapter and put it in as a separate story. It's still in chronological order on AO3, but they're a bit more lax on that site about explicit content._

 _Anyway, sorry to send a hundred people an update only for them to find out that I actually deleted shit. Next chapter is coming soon, I've been very busy and I apologize._

 _NEW READERS: This goes between chapters 6 and 7._

* * *

Judy was desperately trying to remove Nick's pants, the thought of him getting "stuck" inside her still coursing through her mind. She was back on top of him and struggling with the button. Nick was content with just watching at the moment, his arms behind his head as he simply smirked.

"Are you going to help me?" she pouted, glaring at him.

"No, I gotta stay sharp. I might think of other important things to talk about." He quipped, his smirk widening.

Judy shot him an even harder glare, and opened her mouth to respond. Nick took advantage of her open mouth to pull her into a deep kiss.

Judy returned the kiss with passion, forgetting all about her anger at Nick's teasing as his tongue danced across hers. She made a small noise as Nick slid his paw around the back of her neck, pulling her even closer. He snaked his other paw between them and artfully unbuttoned her pants before moving to his own. The thought of Judy having so much trouble made him snicker softly as he ran his paw between her bare thigh and panties, dragging his claws slightly.

He broke away and began to kissing her neck, making her shudder as he relieved her of her clothes. Her head swam and she made another soft moan as he planted more soft kisses across her neck and along her collarbone. He was running his claws across her thighs and up her hips, getting closer and closer to her center before retreating again, antagonizing her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She reached a paw to his chin and directed him back to her mouth for another kiss, as the other paw shot down the front of his pants. He yelped and dug his claws into her thighs, bucking his hips instinctively as she gripped his length. Her eyes widened in surprise. She expected him to be large; the size difference between them was blatantly obvious, but she was shocked at just _how_ large he felt.

He bucked again and moaned into her mouth as she stroked the entire length, feeling the slight bulge at the base that he mentioned. Once again, she was enveloped by a wave of want, and her spine tingled. Without warning, she slid down to begin removing his pants. Sliding her her other paw down his midriff and giving him a sultry look, she once again had a bit of trouble, probably because her paws were shaking so badly.

Nick smirked at her, but eagerly helped this time, arching his back to create a gap between his body and the couch for his pants to slide. His dick was freed and flopped back to his belly with a soft thump against the fur as Judy removed his pants the rest of the way. She gazed at it in awe. It wasn't as big as she thought when she felt it, probably due to her small paws, but he was still quite large. Hesitantly, she took it in her paw and stroked slightly, looking in awe and making Nick make a quiet, involuntary shudder.

She looked up at him and was surprised when he had his ears laid back slightly, and looking a little anxious.

"Are…you sure you want this?" he asked reluctantly.

Judy gave him a seductive smile. "How many times are you going to ask me that?" she said, blinking at him. "I guess I'll just have to prove myself to you." And she ran her tongue up the entire length.

"I-" Nick began, but the rest of his words were lost as a guttural growl escaped his throat. He put his head back and resisted the urge to buck his hips again as she took him in her mouth.

 _Twenty-four hours ago, you rejected her and kicked her out of your car_ he thought to himself, as her tongue artfully darted across his tip. He moaned softly. _And now she's got your dick in her mouth. You are paws-down the luckiest fox on the planet._

Judy had surprised herself with the gutsy move, but kept going. She had never done this before, and was relying on Nick's body language to guide her, which gave her the impression she was doing a wonderful job. She was stroking him with her paws as she moved her head in rhythm. Nick moaned particularly loudly as she darted her tongue across his tip again.

"Oh my g-right there, don't ever stop." He begged between breaths, squirming.

Judy responded by stopping, making him whine and shake his head. This was payback for teasing her so much. She slipped back up and planted a kiss on his chest, still holding his member in her paw. "What was that?" she asked playfully.

He gave her a pained look. "You're a devil-woman" He said in disbelief.

"Oh! So teasing is only okay when _you_ do it" she said, tightening her grip slightly.

He yelped and bucked his hips, then said "yeah, basically."

She rolled her eyes and straightened up above him, the movement of his hips sending a surge through her loins. She stroked him again, rising on her knees right above his dick, positioning herself. She slid down over the tip, and they both let out ragged breaths, but she paused when he was just barely inside her. "Teasing's no fun, is it?" she asked, giving him another sultry look and running a paw across his stomach.

He whined and clutched the couch cushions, digging into them with his claws. "Why must you torture me?" he pleaded, softly bucking his hips against her.

He closed his eyes and she smiled. She had so much power over him it was intoxicating, but the movement of his hips made her mad with want, and she slid down further, taking him in. He _was_ very large, but the discomfort was minimal, and didn't reach the point of pain. She moaned and ran both paws from his stomach to his chest as she lowered around him. She could feel herself stretching, but the further she slid down, the more the discomfort melted into pleasure.

Nick held back, taking in the sight. He could tell she was trying to be careful, testing the waters, and it was driving him insane. He needed her more than he'd needed anything in his life, and she was moving so slowly. She was almost to the hilt when he lost control. He grabbed her hips and thrust upward against her, letting out another growl from the base of his throat.

Judy cried out, clutching the fur on his chest with her paws, unready for the sudden explosion of sensation. There was no discomfort anymore, only fullness and pleasure. Suddenly, she needed more, and rose up again to claim him for a second time. Nick rocked back into her, digging his claws into her hips.

It was difficult to tell which one was in control as they rode each other deeper into the couch. Judy's arms were shaking as she bounced, Nick thrusting up into her in rhythm. Her breathing quickened, and she began to moan, sending Nick into a frenzy. He caressed every inch of her he could reach, dragging his claws along the way, until he reached her clit, massaging it with his pad. She gasped and cried out, rolling her hips forcefully as her arms gave out and she landed her face on his chest.

"Oh Nick, please-" she managed to muster before another powerful thrust took her breath away. Her toes curled and she clenched his fur in her paws again. She tried to cry out again, but had no breath. She could feel his knot growing slightly with every push, and he felt her muscles tighten around his length but kept a steady tempo, and he reached to stroke the small of her back with his claws, which sent her over the edge.

She gasped and let out a high-pitched noise that she didn't even know she could make. With his fur still clenched in her paws, she felt a hint of finality in his thrusts and rose back up, throwing her head back and shouting his name. Nick was fully in control now, paws back on her hips, and his pace was quickening.

Coming back down from her orgasm, Judy tried to roll her hips against him, but he clamped his claws down, stopping her from moving. His eyes were closed in concentration, and he bounced her against his middle. She could feel his fully formed knot throbbing every time she reached the hilt. He was so close.

With one final, powerful thrust, he slid all the way in, locking her in place. He yipped loudly and dug his claws deeper into her thighs, leaving small marks and she felt him shoot a load of spunk into her. The sensation brought her close to orgasm again, and she fell into his chest once more. As much as his knot would allow, he thrust again, sending another surge of liquid into her and she shivered. She could feel his knot throbbing against her walls and clutched his chest tighter. He moved his paws up from her hips to her back, holding her against him, and with one final movement, released the last of his load, breathing heavily.

They both lay still, stay for their heaving chests, reveling in the satisfaction.

Nick broke the silence. "Why did we do this on the couch?" he asked, still breathing heavily. "My bed is way more comfortable."

Judy, idly playing with the fur on his chest, gave him a seductive look. "The night's not over yet." she replied.

Nick, once again wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky, smirked at her. He quickly sat up, supporting her back with his paws and pecked her on the lips. "Say no more." He said, just as seductively as he sidled off the couch and, with her still locked inside, began walking toward the doorway.

Nick was making an effort to be as bouncy and unstable as possible as he made his way across the room and through the door to the kitchen, bringing small noises of pleasure to the back of Judy's throat. Fed up with his teasing, she suddenly locked her ankles around his waist and squeezed her pelvic muscles around his shaft.

Nick had to grab the counter to remain upright as he let out a soft moan. "Point taken." He said, eying her as she gave him a mocking, quizzical look. "As amazing as that felt, I need you to not do that again until we're lying down. If I fall, it isn't going to be pleasant for either of us. Especially when we're…tied together like this." He smirked.

Judy gave him falsely innocent look and said "Officer Wilde, are you saying you're going to let a harmless bunny bring you to your knees?"

Nick barked a laugh "Yes, over and over again. I wouldn't call her harmless, though." He quipped, and began walking toward the door to the hallway leading toward the bedroom.

He stopped short of the door, and Judy had to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out at the sudden sensation. She glared at him as he grinned. Apologizing to stop her from keeping the promise to bring him to his knees, he backtracked and walked toward the fridge in the corner of the room. Supporting her with one arm over the small of her back, he opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water in one paw. Closing the fridge, he nipped at her ear. It never ceased to send a chill down her spine, and she shuddered.

"The night's not over yet." He echoed with a grin, and led her back toward the bedroom.


End file.
